A Question Of Belonging
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: After a couple is found dead, Michaela and Sully have to find and protect their children, which makes Michaela question what would have happened to her own children had she not taken them into her care, and what would happen to them in the future if she w
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Question Of Belonging

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Quinn and its affiliated characters do not belong to me.

**Summary: **After a couple is found dead, Michaela and Sully have to find and protect their children, which makes Michaela question what would have happened to her own children had she not taken them into her care, and what would happen to them in the future if she wasn't around.

**Author's Note:** I didn't mean for this to become a lengthy story or even a chapter story. I just wanted to write a short fic about when Michaela and Sully first started talking about officially adopting Colleen and Brian but, as I started writing, I just kept writing and it turned out to be a little longer than I expected. But, it was really fun to write and it certainly gave me something to do when I was procrastinating against writing a paper for class. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The moon was hanging high in the sky, sending an eerie white glow over the small town of Colorado Springs. The town was quiet, the businesses having seen their last customers hours before. The only sounds present were the howls of the nearby coyotes and the occasional passing of a horse and wagon. Only two of the buildings had lamps glowing in the windows. The first came from the saloon, which, although it was open, was relatively quiet since the cold air of the night had kept many of the men indoors.

Sully nodded to a passing man, whom he recognized from Loren's store, as the man strolled down the street, heading for the saloon. Sully shook his head, not knowing what the fascination with the saloon really was. As far as Sully was concerned, it was just a place that stirred more trouble than it was worth.

Sully crossed the street, Wolf in tow, and headed to the clinic. From the outside, he could see the candle light glowing through the window. He smiled to himself, as he peered through the window. Michaela was sitting at her desk, her head bent over a large book, one hand holding her temples and the other hand ready to turn the page to continue her journey through whatever scientific text she was reading.

Sully stared at her for a moment, reminding himself at how lucky he was. Although her insistence on constantly working oftentimes got in the way of them spending time together, Sully wouldn't have had in any other way. Michaela enjoyed her personal time and space and so did he.

After taking one last look through the window, Sully hopped onto the clinic porch. He motioned for Wolf to stay outside, and he opened the clinic door.

Startled, Michaela jumped slightly in her chair, bringing her hand from her head to her pounding heart.

"Sorry if I scared ya," Sully apologized, closing the door behind him.

"It's alright," she assured him, happy to see him. She hadn't seen him since that morning when they had eaten breakfast together at the café and she realized, not for the first time that day, that she missed him.

"What are ya readin'?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"It's a new book written by a French scientist, Doctor Jean Baker, who is an expert on the heart. He's experimenting with new procedures that may become useful in the event of a heart attack."

"Experimentin'?"

"Well, not on humans, of course. But, medicine would never advance if it weren't for experimenting."

"Kids missed ya at dinner," Sully told her, changing the subject. As much as he liked anything that made Michaela happy, including medical texts, he just didn't find them to be as fascinating as she did. He could tolerate talking about them but he liked it much more when they talked about other things.

"I know but with the patients that I had lined up to see today and with Jacob falling into that river and breaking his ankle and then Mrs. Hoffman coming up with that rash and…"

Sully moved behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. He began to knead her tense muscles, which sent a sigh escaping from Michaela's lips. Sully couldn't help but smile, loving the fact that he could make her feel so wonderful inside. He only wished that she had been more comfortable with him in their early days of courting so that they could have both shared wonderful moments together. As it was, she was becoming much more used to him wanting to become more physical in their relationship, even though she still sometimes felt self-conscious. She was always taught that proper Boston women did not do such things before they were married but, as she had to do with most everything else involving life in Colorado Springs, she was learning quickly.

"I'm afraid I just didn't have time to finish everything that I needed to finish today," she continued, trying to regain her composure. She knew that Sully was enjoying himself for what he was doing to her and she couldn't blame him. It did feel wonderful.

"You work too hard."

"Well, if, by what I read, I can save a life, it's not working too hard." He couldn't argue with her. "Thank you for eating dinner with the children tonight."

"Ya know I love spendin' time with 'em. Besides, we gotta get 'em used ta me bein' around since I'll be eatin' plenty more meals with ya after we get married." The sound of marriage made Michaela tingle. As much as she tried denying it to herself, she could not wait until they were married and beginning their lives together. "Of course, eatin' dinner together would work out much better if their ma was around to join us."

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"You know that I wish I had been there."

"I know."

"My father and I used to work such long hours at our practice in Boston. Sometimes my mother swore that she never saw either of us until the wee hours of the morning. She used to complain constantly to my father but it never did stop us from working so much." Sully listened to her attentively. Even though her life in Boston was so different from what he had experienced as a child, he loved hearing about her past and he knew that she loved remembering her father. "I can't say that my sisters ever complained, though, except for maybe Rebecca. I think they were glad that I wasn't around all of the time."

"Sounds ta me like they were just jealous."

"That's what my father used to tell me."

She smiled, realizing yet again how much Sully reminded her of her father. She knew that, unlike her mother, her father would have loved Sully from the moment that he met him.

Michaela yawned.

"Even doctors gotta get their sleep," Sully reminded her. "Ya plan on goin' home anytime soon, Dr. Quinn? It's gettin' late."

"I just want to finish this chapter," Michaela answered. "I was going to bring it home to read but I knew that if I even stepped foot into that house, Brian would want to play checkers or have me read a book to him and I just can't say no to him and then I'd have gotten nothing accomplished."

Sully smiled. "I know what ya mean. That boy sure has a way with words and gettin' people ta warm up to him."

"Yes, he does."

"Well, you finish your work. I'll wait for ya," Sully offered.

"No, you don't have to. I have Flash. I can ride back by myself."

Sully shook his head. "I'll wait."

She sighed, knowing that it was no use arguing with him. If he had it in his mind that he was going to see her home, he was going to see her home. Then again, if she made up her mind to do something, she wasn't easily swayed, either.

"I'm almost finished."

"Take your time. I'll be waitin' outside."

He gave Michaela a peck on the cheek before exiting the clinic. As much as he loved spending time with her, he also liked the fresh air and being able to see the stars in the sky. He sat on the bench outside the clinic, looking up at the sky and petting Wolf, who was sitting right beside him.

Seconds later, the clinic door opened and Michaela stepped outside, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and her book in hand. Both Sully and Wolf looked at her.

"Finished already?"

Michaela shook her head.

"No but I figured that the view out here is much more interesting than the view in there."

She sat down beside him, leaning her body against his. He placed his arm around her shoulders as she settled in next to him. She held the book in front of her as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence, Michaela reading and Sully enjoying her company as well as the crisp, fresh air.

Only minutes later, Sully heard the book crash to the floor and Michaela's hands relax in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose steadily up and down. Sully chuckled to himself. She had fallen asleep.

With the greatest of ease, Sully managed to stand up, without her falling over, and he gathered her up in his arms. As he was trying to figure out how to get her to the homestead without waking her and without having the wagon, Sully heard the sound of a stampeding wagon coming towards them.

Michaela immediately woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sully?" Michaela said, confused. She hadn't remembered falling asleep and she certainly couldn't figure out why Sully was holding her in his arms.

Sully immediately put her down and pointed down the road where the sound was coming from. The wagon came into view, the sounds of the horses' hooves becoming deafening. Sully protectively held Michaela back from the street as other people began to gather in the street in their nightdresses. Others stayed indoors and looked out their windows, curious as to the noise.

"What is goin' on?" Hank bellowed from the porch of his saloon. "That noise is disturbin' my customers."

The wagon came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the street. The townspeople, with Sully and Michaela in the lead, got closer to inspect the situation. Robert E grabbed the reins of the horses, who were whinnying and rearing, obviously having been spooked by something. He spoke to them quietly, trying to sooth them.

Sully looked in the back of the wagon but saw only a tattered blanket spread over the entire length of the wagon. Having some idea of what he might find underneath, Sully peeled the blanket back.

"Oh my!" Dorothy exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth. She turned away from the sight, burying her head in Loren's shoulder.

"Get them into the clinic, quickly!" Michaela shouted, suddenly alert and ready to take charge. Whatever tiredness that had taken over her body just a few moments earlier was no longer an issue. Despite her request, no one moved. "We've got to help these people!"

"Don't look like there's nothin' ya can do for 'em now," Hank sneered, having made his way over to the crowd. He was always the one who seemed willing to deliver the bad news that no one else dared say.

Michaela quickly stepped towards the wagon. She placed her fingers on each of the necks but there was no pulse. When she drew her hand away, her fingers were soaked with crimson blood. The entire wagon looked as if it were a blood bath with the bodies sitting in the middle of it all. Even though Michaela's medical training told her that there was nothing she could do, she hated feeling so helpless.

"Looks like Henry Frost and his wife," Loren said. "They was just in the store two days ago."

"What happened to them?" Dorothy wondered out loud, still having a difficult time looking at the horrible sight.

"I ain't never seen that much blood in my life," Jake commented, looking into the wagon. "Can barely tell that there's two bodies."

"Were they shot?" Horace questioned from the back of the crowd, his arm around Myra.

"I don't think so," Michaela answered. "It looks like they were stabbed."

"Stabbed?" Loren replied. "Who woulda done such a thing?"

"We gotta get a posse together to find whoever done this to 'em!" Jake shouted.

"Now, hold on, Jake," Sully interjected.

"There could be someone on the loose out there killin' folk!" Jake yelled, riling up the crowd.

"And how'd they get here?" Loren added in. "I don't see no one drivin' that wagon."

Unable to answer any of the questions she was being asked, Michaela turned to Loren, having some questions of her own.

"Loren, you said that you'd seen them before. Did they have any children?"

"Brought a little girl with 'em inta the store. Annemarie's her name," Loren answered.

Michaela turned to Sully. "She may be in trouble."

"They," Loren corrected. "They got four young ones at home. Annemarie, Suzanne, Henry Junior, and the youngest, Donald," Loren explained, proud to be the one person in town who seemed to know everyone's name.

"We've got to make sure that they're okay," Michaela cried. "They could be hurt or, at the very least, scared to death."

"And we gotta get a search party together to make sure that whoever done this to 'em ain't comin' to do the same thing ta us!" Hank shouted. The crowd shouted in agreement.

"Anyone know where they lived?" Sully called, trying to overpower everyone's cries who seemed to be agreeing with Hank.

"Up past Shanty town," Robert E announced. "I seen them 'round those parts when I was visitin' some folk up there."

"Well, let's go then," Michaela said.

"Ain't goin' after no kids," Hank responded, "we're goin' after the person who's done this to 'em!"

"We don't know what happened to them!" Michaela shouted.

"We know that they didn't get like this by themselves," Hank retorted.

"I'll go with ya, Sully," Robert E offered.

"Thank you, Robert E but I'd appreciate it if ya could go ride off to the homestead and stay with the children," Michaela said.

"Of course," Robert E replied. "I'll get Grace. We'll ride up there right away."

"We'll need ta borrow a wagon, too," Sully explained.

"Sure thing." Robert E handed the now calmed horses over to Horace, who took them hesitantly. Horses had never been something he was extremely comfortable with but he happened to be the person standing the closest. Robert E jogged over to the livery, ready to get a wagon and his fastest horses ready.

"We gotta get these people outta the middle of town," Dorothy stated, pointing to the wagon even though she dared not look at it again. "It ain't fittin' to have people starin' at 'em like this."

"She's right," Michaela agreed. "Jake, Horace, why don't you go get the Reverend and see to it that they're…taken care of."

"I'm goin' with Hank to find the man who did this," Jake announced. "Besides, it was my idea to start the posse in the first place."

Michaela rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. Somehow she knew that the majority of the men in the town would never grow past certain boyish tendencies such as arguing over who did something first.

"I'll take 'em to the Reverend," Horace offered.

"Thank you, Horace," Michaela responded.

Horace nodded and began to lead the horses away. He knew that it would be easier to control them if he got up on the driver's seat and drove them towards the church but he couldn't bring himself to get any closer to the dead bodies.

"I'll go get my bag," Michaela said as she headed for the clinic.

"And I'll go get my horse," Hank decided. "Ya comin' Jake?"

"Sure am."

The two men walked away.

"Well, are we ready?" Michaela asked, coming out of the clinic, ready to go. Robert E came from the livery, leading his fastest two horses who were pulling his wagon. He handed the reins off to Sully. Sully jumped up into the wagon and helped Michaela up, as well. They settled quickly and Sully snapped the reins. The horses lurched away.

"How come they're always ridin' off tryin' to save the day?" Loren asked, watching the wagon disappear into the darkness.

"Because they're the only ones brave enough," Myra answered, heading back towards the post office.

"Or the only ones crazy enough," Hank added, as he rode on his horse back towards the crowd of people. Jake quickly joined him.

"Ya comin', Loren?" Jake asked.

Loren looked down at his feet. "Figure someone's gotta take care of the woman folk in case that man comes inta town," he answered.

Dorothy chuckled, knowing that Loren really just didn't want to go.

"Loren Bray, the women of this town can take care of themselves just fine," she said.

"Still ain't a good idea for ya to be all alone."

"And what are ya gonna do if someone does come? Scare 'em off with your broom?" Hank asked.

Loren scoffed. "Just wait 'til I get my horse."

He stormed off as Jake and Hank laughed.

"Ya don't have ta treat him like that," Dorothy said, speaking to Jake.

"He didn't have ta come," Jake retorted. "Best get inside. Don't know who's wanderin' 'round out there."

Dorothy rolled her eyes but headed back to the general store. Loren quickly joined Hank and Jake and they rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sully drove the horses quickly down the road. Even though it was dark, he knew the terrain well enough to push them to run at their fastest. As they ran through Shanty town, where the people had come to look at what all the commotion was about, a large object appeared in the distance. It was shrouded in darkness but the moonlight told Sully that it was, in fact, a house. Sully pulled right up to the house, immediately noticing that there were no lights on inside. He could tell that the cabin was small and rundown but it was difficult to figure out just what kind of condition it was in without any lights. The entire area was undeniably quiet. There were no wolves howling or owls hooting or sounds of civilization anywhere nearby. The silence was almost chilling.

"Should have asked Robert E for some candles," Sully thought as he helped Michaela down from the wagon. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she opened her medical bag and produced two small candles.

"Always be prepared," she replied, handing him one.

They lit them and slowly made their way to the front door. Sully was sure to keep Michaela behind him, wanting to protect her at any cost. He didn't like the idea of going to a mysterious house in the middle of the night but it didn't seem like there was any other choice.

"Don't seem like anyone's home," Sully remarked.

"Those children have to be somewhere."

Sully knocked on the front door, realizing for the first time that they might just be on a wild goose chase. If the parents had been so badly injured, there was no telling what had happened to the children. Still, though, he knew that Michaela wouldn't rest until the children were found.

"They may have ta be somewhere but it don't seem like they're here," Sully announced, turning to her.

"Try to open the door."

Sully pushed at the door and it opened. He held the candle straight out in front of him but all he saw was the normal insides of a home – a fireplace, a chair, a table, a small cot. Deciding it was safe, he stepped into the darkness that surrounded him. With his first step, he heard the gun go off.

As soon as the shot went off, Sully spun around, fear overtaking him. His life suddenly slowed to slow motion.

"Michaela!" He screamed as she fell to the floor, her legs crumbling beneath her.

Not caring about the danger that they could have been in, with the shooter standing right in the doorway, Sully fell to his knees by her side. He held his candle closer to her body and tried to inspect where she had been hit. When she had fallen, her candle had gone out and her medical bag had fallen from her hands and landed a few feet away. The contents now littered the ground. Sully looked up and down her body, wondering where the wound could be. Finally, he saw a small, red stain on her Michaela's dress, right below her left knee.

"Michaela!"

Sully lifted her skirt just enough to see the wound. He inspected the wound carefully and realized that the bullet appeared to have only grazed her leg.

She opened her eyes.

"Sully?"

He immediately turned his attention to her face, sighing in relief. He brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen into her face and gazed into her eyes, thankful that she was awake and talking.

"Michaela…" he whispered. She noticed the tears welling in his eyes. He had been so distraught at trying to assess her wound that he hadn't given himself the chance to feel any emotions. Now, however, it finally hit him that she could have been seriously injured or worse, that he could have lost her forever.

Michaela began to sit up.

"You shouldn't move," he instructed.

She ignored him and sat up anyway, inspecting her own wound.

"It's fine," she assured him. "The bullet barely nicked me. Just knocked the wind out of me is all."

As the initial shock of being shot wore off, Michaela immediately recognized the danger that they could have been in. An unknown shooter had just shot them in pure darkness. Knowing that it wasn't the best situation and that they had to figure out who shot them, Michaela looked over Sully's shoulder at the open door. She cried out when she saw the shadowy figure just standing in the doorway.

"Sully!"

Sully immediately stood, tomahawk in hand, the thought finally occurring to him, as well, that there was a shooter. He peered at the doorway but couldn't tell who was standing before him. He had left his candle beside Michaela and the lack of light hid the person's face. He didn't know whether he should throw his tomahawk or wait. He raised it above his head, ready for action.

"Wait!" A young, female voice shouted. Sully immediately lowered his weapon. "Please! Please don't hurt us!"

"The children!" Michaela exclaimed, getting to her feet. Sully wanted to turn to tell her to sit down but he didn't.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," she said soothingly. Sully reluctantly put his tomahawk back in its holster. "We're here to help you."

Both Michaela and Sully heard a crash. Sully assumed that the young girl had dropped the gun that was in her hand.

"My ma and pa…they…"

"We know," Michaela replied.

"Are you Annemarie?" Sully asked.

"Yes," Annemarie answered. She began to sob. Michaela wanted to go over and hold the child but she still wasn't positive that they were out of danger's way.

"Annemarie, could you turn on a light so that we could talk?" Sully questioned.

Within seconds, a lantern was lit. Sully first glanced at Michaela to be sure that her leg was not bleeding any worse. When he determined that it was fine, he turned to look at the girl. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. Her dress was covered in blood and her hair was matted with it. As he suspected, a small handgun was at her feet.

"I didn't mean ta shoot ya," Annemarie cried, barely able to put together a coherent sentence.

"I know," Michaela said as she limped towards her. "My name is Dr. Mike and this is Sully."

"You're…you're a doctor?"

"Yes. Are you hurt Annemarie?"

She didn't reply and just kept sobbing.

"Is this your blood, Annemarie?" Michaela questioned again, trying to look over the girl and find any wounds.

"No," she replied, after a moment of silence. Her sobbing became more in control, even though she was still crying.

"Are any of your brothers or sister hurt?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

"Under the bed," Annemarie answered. "I told 'em ta hide."

"What happened here?" Sully asked.

Annemarie didn't respond.

"You can tell us, sweetheart, we're here to help you," Michaela prompted.

Annemarie tried to hold back her tears. She managed to control them but she still couldn't help as stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"After dinner, papa…papa got the wagon all hitched up," she began slowly, "said he was goin' inta town. Momma got real mad and followed him outside. Said she didn't want him goin' inta town. Said she didn't want him seein' none of them whores." Michaela gave Sully a quick glance but concentrated on the little girl. "Papa got up on the wagon anyway and mama climbed right up there after him. They was fightin' and papa almost pushed her off but momma pulled out a knife and…and I climbed up there to stop 'em, that's how I got covered in all of this blood, but momma pushed me off. Told me to get back in the house. Told me that everythin' was gonna be alright. I didn't wanna go in the house but I did and I heard momma and daddy screamin'. I looked out the window and I saw 'em both wrestlin' with the knife and…"

"Oh my," Michaela whispered, it finally becoming clear to her.

The townsfolk had nothing to worry about, at least not in the respect to finding the person who had killed the Frosts. There was no reason why Hank, Jake, and Loren had to ride out in the middle of the night searching for the killers. There was no killer. The Frosts had killed each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michaela sat on a rickety, wooden chair, Sully kneeling in front of her. The four children sat on the floor beside them, huddling together. The once dark house was now lit with lanterns, illuminating the dreary interior. As Sully had seen from the outside, the house was small. There weren't even enough seats around the table for all of the members of the family to sit and eat together. Of course, that was before there were two less members of the family. Michaela shuddered as she saw the two end chairs of the table, knowing that nothing would ever be the same for this family.

Sully tenderly wrapped Michaela's leg with a strip of cloth from her medical bag. After they had found the children, Sully went back outside and picked up her bag and all of its contents. Michaela was right – the bullet had barely hit her. The wound, and her leg, would be fine, but Sully didn't want to take any chances. He wrapped it tightly with the strips of cloth, sure to stop the bleeding and to make sure that it wouldn't become infected.

"I sure am sorry for shootin' ya," Annemarie apologized again. She hadn't stopped apologizing since it had happened.

Annemarie sat on the floor with one of her arms around her younger sister, Suzanne, who was six, and her other arm around Henry Junior, who was five. Donald, only two, sat in her lap. Annemarie had been the only one of the children who had spoken at all. Of course, she also appeared to be the only one who had witnessed what had happened to her parents. For that, Michaela was grateful.

"It's alright," Michaela assured her.

As soon as they had entered the house to find the rest of the children, Sully had picked up the fallen gun and had taken out the bullets. Michaela immediately went to find the children and she managed to coax them out from under the bed. They had gathered everyone in the one room so that Sully could take care of Michaela's leg and Michaela could see for herself that everyone was okay.

"Why'd ya have the gun, Annemarie?" Sully asked her, wondering why, if her parents had, in fact, murdered each other, she would feel the need to protect herself. It was not as if there was a killer on the loose.

Annemarie shrugged.

"I was afraid that if folks found out that our ma and pa weren't here no more, they'd come lookin' for us. Heard there were looters out there in Shanty town and I wanted ta protect us in case anyone came to the house," she explained. "I didn't think it'd go off."

"You're very brave," Michaela told her.

"Our ma and pa…they…" Annemarie began.

"We found the wagon in town," Michaela answered, not wanting to say too much in front of the children. She wondered if they knew why their mother and father weren't there. Had Annemarie explained it to them before she told them to hide under the bed or were the children oblivious to what was going on?

"We're so sorry, Annemarie," Michaela said.

"I tried to stop the wagon but the horses got spooked from all the commotion and they rode off. I was gonna go after 'em but mama always says that it's my job ta look after everyone so I couldn't leave 'em."

"You did the right thing," Michaela replied.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Annemarie asked.

Michaela looked over at Sully, looking for some kind of answer but he had none, just as she didn't have one.

"We'll bring you back to town," Michaela decided. "And, in the morning, we'll think of something."

"Do you have any other family?" Sully asked.

"Just an Ant in Missouri."

"Do you know anything about her?" Michaela questioned.

Annemarie shook her head. "Only met her once and we didn't like her none. Donald wasn't even born then. She wasn't very nice to us. She wouldn't even give my momma money when she asked for it even though she was my momma's sister. My Ant said that's what happens when ya marry a drunkard and have all those children. She said all children is good for is workin' and our momma didn't have a strong enough hand to keep us in line. Said if we was her children, we'd know what hard work meant and that momma should just abandon us and come back home. We ain't gonna have to live with her, are we?"

"No," Michaela answered quickly. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Do you have children Dr. Mike?"

Michaela nodded. "A little boy named Brian about your age. And a girl and another boy, too."

"Oh." Annemarie looked disappointed and suddenly Michaela realized that Annemarie was asking if she could live with her.

"Annemarie, I know that you and your brothers and sister are good children and you don't deserve this and we're going to find you a great home but I can't take care of you. I can't be your mother."

It broke Michaela's heart to say what she was saying. She honestly would have loved to have taken them all home with her but she knew that it was impossible. She had her own children and a life that she was going to make with Sully. She knew that four orphans would just put a strain on everyone that wasn't worth it.

"We'll get our things." Annemarie got the other children up.

"I'd like to talk with you for a moment alone, Annemarie," Michaela said. Although she didn't want to, Michaela had to know if the other children knew what happened to their parents. She feared that, because of their silence, they were traumatized and that they would have to be cared for by special doctors in order to overcome their trauma.

Annemarie led the children behind a ragged curtain that hung, sectioning off their bedroom from the rest of the homestead. She came out from behind the curtain and faced Michaela and Sully.

"Annemarie," Michaela began. "Your brothers and sister…did they…did they see what happened to your parents?"

"No," Annemarie answered. Michaela was silently thankful.

Annemarie lowered her voice so that the other children couldn't hear her from the other side of the curtain. "I made Suzanne stay inside and play with Henry Junior and Donald. They all wanted to come outside 'cause they heard the screamin' but I wouldn't let 'em."

"Have you told them what happened?" Michaela questioned.

"After the horses ran off with the wagon, and I told 'em to hide under the bed, I told 'em that momma and papa went off to see Jesus. I didn't know what else to tell 'em. They just kept askin' and askin' 'bout what happened. Couldn't tell 'em what really happened, though. Didn't wanna upset 'em."

Michaela stood slowly, her leg giving her a little bit of pain. Sully was immediately behind her, ready to catch her if she fell or help her if she needed it. Michaela hugged Annemarie, kissing the top of her blood-soaked hair.

"It's alright," Michaela soothed as the young girl began to cry once more.

"Annemarie," Sully began, "the blanket that was over your parents. How'd it get there?"

"Momma had a blanket wrapped 'round her shoulders 'cause it was so cold. I was watchin' 'em from the window and when she and daddy fell I…I went back outside, even though momma told me not to, and I put the blanket over 'em 'cause I didn't want no one else seein' 'em. But then the horses got spooked and rode away 'fore I could tie 'em up."

Sully nodded. It was all making sense. In a way, he had hoped that Annemarie had been lying for some reason and protecting whoever had murdered her parents because he believed that it would have been better for her to see someone murder her parents than to see them murder each other. But, her parents had murdered each other true and she was going to have to live with those visions for the rest of her life.

"I better go help 'em pack," Annemarie said as Michaela let her go. As the other children had done, Annemarie disappeared behind the curtain to help pack up their few belongings. Michaela turned to Sully.

"Your leg hurt at all?" Sully asked.

"Some but it will be fine," she responded.

"Are you alright?"

Michaela looked at her with tears stinging her eyes. She knew what he was asking her. The question had nothing to do with her physical pain but with her emotional pain. Sully knew that not being able to help people was the thing that hurt Michaela most. He could tell by the look in her eye that she wanted to take those children home more than anything but that she knew that she couldn't. Part of him wanted to tell her that, if it would make her happy, she could take them home but he knew that that was not the solution. He wanted to take care of the children as much as she did and make sure that they had a good home but adopting them wouldn't be good for Michaela or for the children. As it was, Michaela was extremely busy and adding four children wouldn't be fair to them.

"I just wish there's more we could for them," Michaela admitted.

"I know how you feel but all we can do is get 'em out of here and make sure that they end up in a good home like they deserve."

"I know."

"It'll be alright," he said as he embraced her.

She sighed. "Matthew, Colleen, and Brian must be worried sick by now."

"I'm sure Robert E told 'em that everythin's fine."

"I don't know what we'd do without them, Grace and Robert E. They've helped us more times than I can remember."

"That's what friends are for."

Michaela nodded. The children appeared from behind the curtain. Annemarie had a large blanket wrapped around the shoulders of Suzanne and Henry Junior and she had wrapped Donald in a second blanket. He was asleep on her hip, sucking his thumb. Annemarie held a sack in her free hand. The small bundle held everything that they owned, which didn't look like much from the looks of it.

"Are we all ready then?" Michaela questioned.

Annemarie nodded and Sully led the way out of the homestead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time Michaela had gotten the children settled, it was nearing dusk. The sun was beginning to peak its head over the mountaintops, causing a spray of colors to cover the sky. Michaela took one last peek into the room where the children were sleeping to make sure that they were indeed sleeping and not just pretending as Brian had done so many times before when he didn't really want to sleep. Michaela had tried to separate the children so that Annemarie and Suzanne could sleep in one room and Henry Junior and Donald could stay in another but Annemarie insisted on them staying altogether. Michaela couldn't blame her after all that happened and she easily gave in to Annemarie's wishes. Sully dragged in three other cots from some of the other rooms and set them up in the one room so that they could all have their own bed, something that they had never before experienced. Sully did, however, push Donald's bed between the wall and Annemarie's bed so that he wouldn't fall out.

Michaela closed the door slowly and quietly and turned. Sully stood opposite her, having waited in the hallway the entire time. She immediately stepped towards him and they hugged.

"They asleep?" Sully questioned.

"I think so."

Michaela closed her eyes, leaning against Sully's chest. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"You should get some sleep," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"So should you," she replied, keeping her eyes closed. "Besides, there's too much to do to sleep. Hank, Jake, and Loren come back from their search party?"

"Came back 'bout an hour ago. I told 'em what happened."

"You think that was a good idea?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"What choice did I have? Town's gonna figure it out sooner or later. Better tellin' 'em the truth than lettin' 'em speculate."

"I guess you're right."

"Horace already sent a telegram to Missouri to put an ad in one of the newspapers, lookin' for the Ant."

"Oh Sully, those children don't want to live with their Ant."

"I know, Michaela, but it's the law. Can't rightly find someone who's gonna adopt 'em when they got a next of kin. If she don't reply, we'll start advertisin' in the gazette and in the Denver paper ta see if anyone wants ta adopt 'em."

"We have to keep them together, Sully."

"I know."

"I can't stop thinking about what would have happened to Brian and Colleen and Matthew if their mother had died and hadn't left them to me. I can't imagine where…"

Brian came running through the hallway, cutting Michaela off.

"Ma!" He yelled. Michaela caught him and hugged him tightly.

"Is it true, Dr. Mike?" Colleen asked as she arrived in the hallway.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk?" Michaela suggested, not wanting to disturb the sleeping children. They made their way downstairs where Robert E, Grace, and Matthew were waiting. Grace placed a picnic basket on Michaela's desk.

"Figured you folks would be hungry," Grace said.

"Thank you, Grace…as always," Michaela replied. "And thank you, Robert E, for all your help."

They both smiled.

"Any time, Dr. Mike," Grace insisted.

"We oughta be goin'," Robert E announced. "You folks let us know if ya need anythin'."

"Thank you," Sully responded, shaking his hand. Grace and Robert E both left, leaving Michaela and Sully with the children.

"Is it true, Dr. Mike?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you know," Michaela answered.

"That Mr. and Mrs. Frost…killed each other," Colleen explained.

"Did they, ma?" Brian begged to know.  
Michaela nodded. "It appears so."

"Why'd they do that?" Brian questioned.

"We're not sure, Brian," Sully answered.

"Jake said they had kids," Colleen added.

"They do. Two girl and two boys," Michaela described. "They're upstairs, resting. They've had a very long night."

"What's gonna happen to 'em?" Matthew asked.

"Not sure yet, Matthew," Sully revealed. "We're gonna be lookin' for their next of kin but, if no one comes forward, we're gonna have ta find a family who'll take 'em."

"You ain't gonna adopt 'em, are ya, ma?" Brian wondered.

Michaela bent over so that she and Brian were face to face.

"No, Brian," she assured him, "I'm not going to adopt them. As much as I would like to help them, I have my own family to take care of. We're just going to help them find a good home."

"People in town have been sayin' that no one's gonna wanna adopt four kids," Colleen muttered.

"Someone out there will want four wonderful children," Michaela responded, "I'll make sure of that."

"If there's anythin' we can do ta help, Dr. Mike," Matthew offered.

"Thank you, Matthew but, right now," Michaela began, "you two should be heading off to school and Sully and I will take care of everything, alright?" She ruffled Brian's hair. "Run along now."

Brian hugged Michaela.

"I'm glad you and Sully are alright, ma," Brian said.

"Me too, Brian. Me too." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "But you have to go to school," she said, releasing him. Brian grabbed his books from Michaela's desk and he and Colleen walked out of the clinic.

"I guess I should be lookin' in on my cattle," Matthew said, excusing himself.

When the clinic door closed shut, Michaela collapsed on her desk chair.

"Ya didn't tell 'em 'bout your leg," Sully noted.

"Didn't think there was a reason to worry them," Michaela replied, not even remembering that she had been shot at all.

"It botherin' ya?" Sully asked, kneeling in front of her to take a look at her leg. He picked up the bottom of her skirt slightly and she blushed. Even though he had obviously put the bandage on earlier, she suddenly was self-conscious at the fact that he was staring at her legs.

"No," Michaela replied. "I'm just tired." Sully undid the bandage and examined the wound.

"No more bleedin'," Sully announced.

"I thought I was the doctor," Michaela joked.

Sully smiled. "Well, doctor, I'd say it looks pretty good."

Michaela nodded, examining the wound herself. It did look like it was going to be fine. She would have to watch out for infection but it would most likely heal nicely. Michaela opened Grace's picnic basket, realizing how hungry she was. She pulled out a fresh plate of biscuits and offered one to Sully. He took it and dragged over a chair so that he could join her at her desk.

Once they quickly gobbled down the biscuits, Michaela took out a plate of boiled potatoes and gravy. She and Sully hungrily ate the entire dish. As Michaela reached for yet another dish from the basket, the clinic door swung open.

"Got a telegram back 'bout those kids, Dr. Mike," Horace said as he handed Michaela the folded piece of paper.  
"Already?" Sully questioned, surprised at how quickly the response came. "That can't have been sent more than an hour ago."

"An hour exactly," Horace clarified.

Michaela read it aloud, "Dr. Quinn, I will be arriving on the noon coach tomorrow to collect my sister's children. Hilda Longman."

"She must be the Ant," Sully stated.

"How could they have received and printed the advertisement so fast?" Michaela asked.

"Maybe somebody at the telegraph office knew she had nieces and nephews in this region and told her 'bout it," Horace offered. "Either way, at least ya found someone ta take all them kids."

"Unfortunately, not the right person," Michaela commented.

Sully placed his hand over hers, knowing that she was already feeling as if she let the children down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sully stood in the doorway of the children's bedroom at the clinic, watching the scene that was playing out before him. Annemarie was sitting on one of the four beds that Sully had brought into the room, brushing her sister's tangled golden locks. Henry Junior was playing with his new toy train on the floor, running it around and around in circles, making train whistle noises. And then there was Donald, sitting in a large bucket of soapy water, splashing. Michaela was kneeling next to him, gently wiping down his wet body with a sponge. Her entire dress was soaked through with all of the splashing that Donald was doing but she didn't seem to mind. She laughed as he tried to catch one of the bubbles in the water with his hand. When he was unsuccessful, he splashed some more, sending splotches of water sailing in all directions. Michaela couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Sully.

Michaela looked in Sully's direction, unaware that he had been standing there. She smiled when she saw him but suddenly became aware of the fact that she was soaking wet and that her wet hair was stuck to the back of her neck. She suddenly wished she looked more presentable and less liked a drowned rat.

"Alright, Donald, time to get out of the tub," Michaela said, turning her attention back to the young boy.

"No!" Donald shouted, gleefully, splashing.

"You listen ta Dr. Mike," Annemarie scolded.

"It's alright," Michaela replied, knowing that the young boy just wanted to stay in the tub to play. He hadn't meant any disrespect. Michaela was just glad that the other children had started talking. The children had just been scared when Michaela and Sully had entered their home but they were very quickly warming up to them, as well as to Colleen, Brian, and Matthew.

The children had slept through most of the morning and had woken up just around lunchtime. They ate lunch at Grace's and encountered a number of stares from the townsfolk. Although everyone from the town stopped by their table to tell Michaela that they were around if she needed help, no one really bothered them. Michaela knew that most everyone was gossiping behind her back about the children but she knew that it was not the first time that town gossiped about something and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

After lunch, Michaela had taken the children to Loren's store where she bought them all new clothes, specifically ones that didn't smell as theirs did. She also couldn't help but buy them each something that they wanted. A new bonnet for Annemarie, a doll for Suzanne, a toy train for Henry Junior, and a stuffed dog for Donald.

When they returned to the clinic, the sun had already started going down. It was amazing how fast the day went when having four children to tend to. Upon their return, everyone, including the Frost children, Michaela, Sully, Colleen, Brian, and Matthew, quickly ate some of Colleen's stew. Although the Frost children weren't too hungry due to the big lunch they had at Grace's, they obviously enjoyed the time spent with Michaela and her family.

After dinner, Michaela decided that it was time for everyone to have a bath, knowing that new clothes could only do so much. Annemarie and Suzanne bathed themselves in the next room while Brian helped Michaela tend to Henry Junior and Donald. While Michaela bathed Henry Junior, Brian kept Donald occupied with his new dog.

Fortunately, Annemarie and Suzanne were much faster with their baths and had returned dry and changed into their pajamas right as Michaela was taking Henry Junior from the tub. Although Michaela was thankful for Brian's help, she was relieved to have Annemarie back in the room, and she let Brian leave to go work on his homework. Michaela had a horrible time trying to get Donald into the tub, but, with Annemarie's help, he went in and, once he was in, he didn't want to leave.

"You have to get out of the tub, Donald," Michaela told him.

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't get out of the tub, you won't be able to get your surprise tomorrow."

"Sup…supwise?" The boy asked, trying to repeat the word, without really being able to say it.

"Yes. But little boys who are in the tub too long don't get surprises."

Donald immediately stood and tried to climb over the edge of the tub, spilling most of the water in the process. Sully entered the room, grabbed a towel, and began soaking up the water from the wet floor. Michaela wrapped Donald in a blanket, which both dried and warmed him at the same time.

"I'll dress him, Dr. Mike," Annemarie offered, holding her arms out to the boy. He quickly ran to his sister and she began to help him into his new pajamas. Colleen had spent all day trying to get the dirt out of his, and all of the other children's, regular clothes but they were still drying.

"Thank you," Michaela replied, reaching for another towel to help Sully with the mess.

"I'll clean it up," Sully said.

"Where are Colleen and Brian?" Michaela wondered out loud.

"Colleen's readin' ta Brian in the next room. Figured it was easier for them to stay here tonight instead of sendin' back to the homestead."

"Good idea. And Matthew?"

"He's gonna stay at the homestead for us. Take care of the animals, make sure everythin's alright."

"Sully, I…" Michaela protested, unsure of whether it was a good idea for Matthew to be out there all alone.

"He's fine, Michaela," he assured her. Michaela nodded, knowing that she would never get used to the idea that her family was growing up. "You say goodnight ta Colleen and Brian. I'll meet ya downstairs in a bit." Sully winked at her and turned his attention back to the floor.

"I'll be back ta tuck you in," Michaela told the children. "You all have a very big day ahead of you." Michaela headed for the door and walked into the hallway.

"Why are we havin' a big day tomorrow?" Suzanne asked.

"I already told ya, Suzanne, we're goin' away," Annemarie answered solemnly.

"Don't wanna go away!" Henry Junior shouted. "I's like it here!"

"Goin' away can be fun," Sully said. "You're gonna get ta ride on a stagecoach and then on a train all the way to Missouri. Wouldn't you like that?"

"A train!" Henry Junior shouted, holding his train up for everyone to see.

"Have you ever been on a train before, Sully?" Annemarie asked, suddenly becoming more interested in the journey that she was about to take.

Sully nodded. "Yup."

"Where'd ya go?" Annemarie wondered.

"All the way ta Boston."

"Why'd ya go ta Boston?" Annemarie questioned.

"Well, if I hadn't gone to Boston, I woulda lost somethin' that was very important ta me," Sully explained, remembering his Boston trip so vividly. He had almost lost Michaela then and he knew that it would have been the biggest mistake of his life.

"Where's Boston?" Henry Junior mumbled.

"Massachusetts," Sully answered.

"Where's that?" Suzanne asked.

"It's a long way from here."

"Is Missouri a very long way from here?" Annemarie questioned.

"It's not quite so far," Sully responded.

"Have you ever been to Missouri, Sully?" Annemarie asked.

"No but I'm sure that it's very nice."

"I'm goin' on a train!" Henry Junior shouted, making train noises as he dragged his train around the floor.

"Train!" Donald yelled, mimicking his brother.

Sully looked at the children and smiled. He was amazed at how little children they were phased. They seemed to take the news of their parents' unfortunate deaths relatively well and they, until that moment, weren't at all concerned about moving in with their Ant. Annemarie was the only one who was apprehensive about it but Sully could understand why. He and Michaela had been trying hard to make them understand and be excited about their journey and apparently, it had been working.

"Time for bed, everyone," Sully said. The children quickly jumped into their respective beds and crawled under the blankets.

"Will ya tell us a story, Sully?" Annemarie begged.

Sully took a seat on the end of Annemarie's bed and began telling them the story of the Cheyenne people. The children watched in amazement as he shared with them how the Cheyenne believed the world was created. As he saw their eyes droop, he realized that he had grown more attached to them than he had realized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, Michaela left the children's room and went across the hall where she heard Colleen reading. She knocked lightly.

"Come in," Colleen said.

Michaela opened the door.

"How are you doing?" Michaela asked as she sat at the foot of the bed where Brian and Colleen were reading.

"Colleen's readin' this great story 'bout a pirate and a deserted island."

"Sounds fascinating."

"It's real good," Brian informed her.

"Are you okay with us staying at the clinic tonight and not at the homestead?" Michaela questioned.

That morning she had thought about taking the Frost children back to the homestead so that they could share one last night with a real family before they were shipped out with their Ant the next morning. However, having remembered the problems that the orphans had caused, Michaela didn't want to take any chances with these children. She thought it best that they should stay at the clinic where she would be able to take care of them and they wouldn't be disturbing her family as much.

"It was our idea, Dr. Mike," Colleen replied. "Sully told us that he would take us back to the homestead if we wanted but we wanted to stay here with you."

Michaela smiled. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you all are? You two were so helpful today. With you, Colleen, washing all of their clothes and cooking dinner for all of us. And Brian, you playing with Donald while I bathed Henry Junior. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No thanks needed, ma. That's what family's do. They help each other," Brian informed her.

Michaela leaned over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"We should be headin' ta bed," Colleen announced, closing the book, "it's gettin' late."

Colleen stood, leaving the book on the bed, knowing that Brian would ask Michaela to read him some more.

"Goodnight, Colleen," Michaela said.

Colleen gave Michaela hug.

"Goodnight, Dr. Mike."

She left the room.

"Are you tired, Brian?"

Brian shook his head. "No, not really."

"Would you like me to read to you for a little bit longer?"

He nodded, snuggling underneath the quilt. Michaela scooted up the bed so that she was sitting next to him and turned to the page where Colleen had left off. She read, stroking Brian's hair and watching as he fell asleep, knowing that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

When she was sure that he was asleep, Michaela left the book on the bedside table, in case Brian woke up and wanted to read some more. She kissed him on the top of the head and quietly left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so that she could look in on him. She then made her way across the hall to the children's room. They were all already in their beds, presumably sleeping. Michaela walked over to each of their beds and checked on them. They were all happily asleep. Michaela left their room and crept down the stairs as quietly as possible and opened the door that led to the main area of the clinic. Sully was sitting at her desk, petting Wolf.

"Brian asleep?"

"He just nodded off a few minutes ago and by the time I got back into the children's room, they were all asleep."

"I think they all fell asleep durin' my Cheyenne story."

"I wouldn't take it too personally." Michaela smiled at the thought of Sully telling the children a story. He would make the perfect father.

"Have ya slept at all?" Sully asked.

Michaela nodded. "A few hours this morning while they were all sleeping."

"They're having a service for the Frosts tomorrow mornin' 'fore the Ant gets here," Sully told her. "The Reverend's got it all planned out."

Michaela nodded. "It'll be good for them to say goodbye to their parents." Michaela sighed, just thinking about how difficult it would be for the children to attend their parent's service. She wondered if the younger children would even understand what was going on.

"Did you find out anything about their Ant?" Michaela asked.

While Michaela had been taking care of the children all day, Sully had been trying to find out anything he could about the Ant. He was asking around the town, seeing if anyone knew anything about the family. So far, there wasn't too much information.

"Just that she's a pretty wealthy woman from St. Louis. Her husband died a few years ago and she lives alone."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Contacted the telegraph office attendant in St. Louis. I was thinkin' 'bout what Horace said the attendant knowin' her and that's how she got the news so fast. Turns out that it was her late husband's brother who runs the office. He told me a little 'bout her."

"I told them that they wouldn't have to live with her," Michaela whispered, remembering the moment vividly from the children's home.

She leaned against the examining table, folding her arms. Her eyes began to water. She had told herself a million times over that there was no use in crying. She had only known the children for a few days, after all, and she couldn't do anything about the fact that their Ant was coming to get them. Still, she had grown just as attached to them as they had to her.

"Ya can't do anythin' 'bout it, Michaela," Sully reminded her as he stood. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She kept her eyes fixated on the floor, knowing that if she looked at him, she would lose it.

"I know," she repeated.

"Michaela." He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her face slightly so that she was finally looking at him. "Ya know you can talk ta me 'bout anythin'."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "After what happened to those children, Sully, they deserve so much more."

"And ya did what ya could do for 'em. Ya gave 'em a roof over their heads and new clothes and food. Ya rescued 'em from bein' in that house all by themselves. Ya gave 'em baths and ya tucked 'em in at night. There ain't nothin' else ya can do for 'em."

"But they don't want to live with their Ant, Sully. What if she's everything that Annemarie said she was. What if she puts them to work and…"

"Michaela, ya can't help the way that people raise their children. Ya just gotta…"

She pushed away from him.

"What if that were Colleen and Brian and Matthew? What if their mother hadn't left them to me and they were sent off to some relative who worked them to death? Would you have stood back and let that happen?"

"But this ain't Brian and Colleen and…"

"But it could be!"

Sully reached for her arm but she brushed him away. He hated seeing her hurt. Sully knew that Michaela's heart was sometimes too big for her own good. She wanted to help everyone all the time and she found it difficult to face the fact that some things were out of her hands.

"Listen ta me," Sully said, finally getting her to turn towards him. "I promise ya that those children are gonna be fine. After they've been settled with their Ant for a little while, we can visit 'em and if we think that there's anythin' wrong, we'll do whatever we can to get those children out of there and get 'em a good home. We ain't gonna forget 'bout them just 'cause they're gone. I know you too well, Michaela, you would never let that happen."

Sully opened her arms to her and she walked into his hug. She felt the warmth of his arms surrounding her and she pressed her tear streaked face against his chest.

"Thank you, Sully," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For understanding me."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ain't no one in this world I'd rather try to understand."

Although it seemed like an odd comment, Michaela knew its true meaning. It meant that he loved her – that he would always love her. She closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rain fell fast and strong, banging against the two wooden caskets that were quickly being buried with mud by two of the men in town. The ceremony had been short, due to the rain and the fact that not many people knew the Frosts. The Reverend was the only one who spoke. Michaela prompted Annemarie to say a few words but she just stood over the graves, her arms protectively around her younger siblings and didn't say a word. The rest of the town had shown up, though more out of curiosity than respect. No one had known the family but that couldn't stop them from wanting to catch a glimpse of the four orphaned children whose parents killed each other.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Michaela complimented the Reverend, shaking his hand.

"I only wish there was more that I could do," he replied.

Michaela nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Michaela made her way to where the children sat on one of the hard wooden benches inside the church. Although the ceremony lasted a few moments outdoors, the reverend had invited everyone inside to complete the ceremony and get in out of the rain. Most of the townspeople had left by that point, their curiosity satisfied, but Michaela, Sully, Brian, Colleen, Matthew, and, of course, the Frost children had remained. Michaela thought it was important for them to say goodbye to their parents.

"Where momma?" Donald demanded to know as Michaela approached them.

"She's dead," Suzanne answered simply.

Michaela sat down and took Donald onto her lap. "Your mother and father are up in heaven," Michaela explained. "They're looking down on you right now."

"Want momma!" Donald yelled.

"I'll take him, Dr. Mike," Annemarie offered, taking the small child from Michaela's lap and placing him on her own lap. She bounced him up and down, trying to sooth him.

Michaela looked at Annemarie calming Donald and cringed, somehow knowing that the rest of the young girl's life would be spent not as a child but as a mother to her siblings.

"Stage'll be arrivin' any minute," Matthew announced. He was sitting with Colleen, Brian, and Sully a few rows behind them. Sully and the children wanted to be as helpful as they could but they also knew that, as much as Michaela needed them, she also needed to spend time the Frost children before they left.

"We should head back towards the clinic," Michaela decided, standing. The Frost children followed her lead and stood as well. Michaela held onto Suzanne's hand as she led them all out of the church and into the wet meadow.

"If there's anythin' I can do," the Reverend offered, shaking Sully's hand before he left.

"Thank you, Reverend," Sully replied.

"I imagine this is as hard on Dr. Mike as it is on those four children," the Reverend remarked, knowing more than anyone how Michaela had responded last time there were orphans in town.

Sully nodded. "It is."

Sully followed Michaela and everyone else through the meadow and into town. Sully was grateful for the rain because it made everyone in town stay indoors. He was sure that had it not been raining, they would all be standing out, staring at them. As it was, Sully was sure that they were all staring at the children through their windows instead.

As Michaela reached the clinic door, with the children walking quickly behind her, the sound of galloping horses echoed through the air. Within minutes, the stage rolled into town.

"She's here," Brian said as the stage came to a stop right in front of the clinic.

Michaela held her breath.

The stage door opened and a man stepped down. He took one look around and raced into the arms of a nearby woman. Another passenger got out and took a look around before heading towards the saloon. A minute passed by and Michaela let her breath out. Perhaps the Ant hadn't come at all. Perhaps she no longer wanted the children and Michaela would be able to find them a good home. As she thought about all of the ads she was going to post in the nearby newspapers, a shrill voice came from the inside of the stage.

"Is somebody going to help me out?"

Sully quickly stepped up and held his hand out to the woman. She took it and stepped down from the stage. She was an elderly woman, probably in her late sixties. Her hair was snow white, matching her perfectly white dress, and up in a tight bun underneath a small white hat that sat on top of her oversized head. She looked Sully up and down and quickly removed her hand from his.

"A respectable man would have shorter hair," she commented, opening up an umbrella to protect herself from the rain.

"Good thing Sully dressed up for the funeral," Matthew whispered to Colleen. Unlike usual, Sully was wearing one of his suits rather than his buckskins. The woman walked over to the four Frost children who were huddling behind Michaela's skirt. They were all standing on the porch of the clinic, trying to stay dry.

"These must be them," the Ant said, pointing to the children. "At least they don't look dirty," she commented.

Michaela silently thanked herself for putting the children in the clothing that she had bought them just the other morning. She didn't want to know what the Ant's reaction would be if the children had been wearing the clothing that Michaela had found them in.

Michaela offered the woman her hand. "My name is Dr. Quinn," Michaela introduced. "I've been caring for the children after their parent's passing."

The woman began searching through her purse. She pulled out a gold coin and handed it over to Michaela.

"For your troubles," the woman said. "Come children. Don't want to stay in this dreadful town for any longer than I have to." She turned back to the stage.

"Wait, please," Michaela said. "Might we sit down and talk about the children?"

"Talk? They're children, Miss. There isn't much to discuss."

"Well, I think there is," Michaela insisted. "These children just lost their parents and they have never even met you and they're…well, they're scared and I think it would be much easier…"

"You think? Excuse me, ma'am, but who exactly do you think you are? You are of no relation to these children. You do not know what is best for them. They do not belong to you. I am their Ant and they belong to me."

"No go!" Donald yelled, wriggling free of his sister's arms. He fell to the ground, splattering mud in all directions. Giggling, he sat in the mud, splashing in it as he had done with the bath water. The ant looked down at the bottom of her white dress and found it to be covered with clumps of brown spots.

"This was a brand new dress!" She bellowed.

Donald began to cry at the sound of her raised voice. Michaela immediately scooped him up in her arms, not caring if her dress became full of mud.

"You put that child down this instant!" The woman yelled. "Children who are coddled and hugged become weak in character."

"We don't mean no disrespect, ma'am," Sully began, stepping between the woman and Michaela, "but we just want to know that the children will be well taken care of."

"And who are you?" The Ant demanded to know, trying to brush the mud off her dress but only managing to spread it farther. "No doubt some mountain man."

"Matthew, why don't you take the children into the clinic so that we might have a discussion with their Ant," Michaela suggested, handing the muddy, but now giggling, Donald over to Colleen. Colleen headed into the clinic with Brian behind her. The other children remained huddled around Michaela's skirt.

"Those children are not going anywhere except into this stage!" The woman shouted.

"I'm sure this can be resolved and…" Michaela started to say.

"There is nothing to resolve. The woman grabbed Annemarie's arm and began dragging her towards the stagecoach. Suzanne and Henry Junior clung to her, trying to keep her with them but the Ant was too strong.

"There's no need for force," Michaela pleaded.

The Ant practically pushed Annemarie into the stage, sending Suzanne and Henry Junior along with her. Sully immediately made his way towards the coach, blocking the children from their Ant.

"Those children are rightfully mine," the woman yelled.

"Yes, but it don't have to be this way," Sully responded. "They're only children…"

"Precisely." The woman climbed into the stage, closing her umbrella. "Bring me the little one."

"Please," Michaela pleaded yet again, wishing more than anything that the Ant would somehow change her mind and tell Michaela that she could have the children.

"Bring me the little one!"

Michaela looked over at Sully, hoping that he would be able to think of something to get them out of the situation that they were in but she knew that there was nothing he, or anyone, could do.

Reluctantly, Michaela went inside the clinic and brought out Donald, whom Colleen had washed off and changed inside of the clinic. Michaela kissed him lightly on the forehead and handed him over to the Ant.

"His name is Donald," Michaela said as the Ant slammed the door.

Before Michaela could say anything else, the stage coach was off again and Michaela buried her head against Sully's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ya gonna go after her?" Matthew asked.

They had left for the homestead soon after the stagecoach rolled out of sight. Michaela closed the clinic, claiming that she was too tired to have it open and that if someone needed her, they'd be able to find her at home. Immediately, everyone knew that there was something wrong - Michaela never closed the clinic.

Once they had returned, Colleen had started baking a pecan pie to cheer Michaela up while Matthew tended to the animals and Brian worked on his homework. Sully had tried to get Michaela to rest but, as soon as she had lied down, she was restless. She went outside, saying that she just wanted a breath of fresh air and, before anyone else had noticed, she had saddled up Flash and had ridden away. Matthew went running from the barn, yelling for her to come back but she ignored him. Having heard the horse hooves and Matthew's yelling, Sully went outside to find out what the commotion was all about.

"I don't know, Matthew," Sully answered truthfully. He knew that Michaela was hurting but he also knew the importance of being alone at certain times.

"It's cold out and she ain't slept in a while and she ain't had a good meal. She could get sick, Sully," Matthew explained.

"You know your ma," Sully replied, "she'll come back when she's good and ready."

"I still think ya should go after her."

Sully sighed, wanting nothing more than to just jump on his horse and track her down. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and to let her know that he was there for her as a shoulder to cry on. Yet, he knew that sometimes people just needed to cry alone. Sully looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds overhead. He knew that the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"I'll find her," Sully finally said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew she was safe. "Just to make sure she's alright but she's gotta decide for herself when she wants ta come back."

"Think ya should bring some supplies with ya? Just in case?"

Sully nodded. "That'd be a good idea."

"I'll get 'em."

Matthew disappeared into the homestead while Sully made his way into the barn. He hopped onto his horse, bareback as usual, and led him out into the rain. Matthew returned, slinging a bag over the back of the horse.

"Just a blanket, some leftover biscuits, two canteens, and Dr. Mike's medical bag," Matthew said. "I'll watch out for Colleen and Brian."

"I'll leave Wolf with ya," Sully suggested.

"Won't ya need him ta track?"

"The rain woulda washed away any scent. He'll be better off here with you." Sully looked down at Wolf. "Stay," he commanded. Wolf immediately sat.

"Be careful," Matthew warned.

"I'll be back soon," Sully said before galloping away.

Matthew watched him go, wondering how many times he was going to have to watch one of the people he loved ride away to help someone. Of course, he knew that this time Sully was going to help Dr. Mike but he couldn't help but feel that he had witnessed the same scene too many times to count. Matthew shook his head before heading back into the house, wondering what he was going to tell Colleen and Brian.

Sully slid down off of his horse, his feet hitting the mushy ground with a plopping sound. He stared at the horse prints in front of him. Walking slowly so as not to disturb the prints, he led his horse in the direction that the prints were facing. Only a few yards in front of him, Sully saw Flash tied to a tree.

Sully immediately ran to Flash and scanned the vicinity. He looked down at the ground once more and noticed the human prints that led away from the horse. Sully sighed, knowing that Michaela had left Flash there and had gone ahead on foot. Sully tied his horse beside Flash and grabbed the bag that Matthew had slung over the horse's back. He began to follow the footprints, realizing that they were beginning to wash away faster than he could keep up with them. The rain hadn't stopped.

Finally, Sully caught a glimpse of something blue in front of him. He crept forward, slowly and quietly, and saw Michaela sitting on the ground, in her blue dress, just a few yards ahead. Her back was towards him but he could see her long, brown hair soaking wet with some stray leaves clinging to the wet strands. Her body was shivering. Sully took a step forward and a twig broke beneath his foot. Michaela immediately turned.

"Sully!" She exclaimed, standing.

"Michaela."

"You followed me?" She asked, wiping the tears that covered her face. Although it was raining and the raindrops clung to her face, Sully knew that she had been weeping.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Part of her wanted to be angry that he would follow her at all. She was quite capable of taking care of herself. The other part of her wanted to run into his arms and thank him for being there.

"Actually," Sully continued, "I wasn't meanin' on lettin' ya know I was here."

"So you were just going to spy on me?"

Sully sighed. "I was just gonna make sure that you were okay."

Michaela stared at him coldly for a moment but then dropped her head and began crying once more. Sully immediately took the blanket from the bag that Matthew had packed, wrapped it around her shoulders, and then hugged her tightly.

"Oh Sully," she cried against his chest.

"I know," he whispered into her wet hair. "It's alright." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Those children…those children are going to be raised by someone who doesn't even love them."

"They love each other," Sully soothed, running his hands through her hair.

"But those children do not belong to her!"

"Those children don't belong to anyone, Michaela. They ain't cattle or horses. Life might be tough for 'em for a little while but they'll always have each other and, when they're old enough, they'll be able to live out on their own and they won't have to worry about their ant anymore."

"When they get older? What happens to them in the meantime?"

Sully shook his head. He wished that he had more answers for her but he simply didn't.

"I don't know, Michaela. Ya just gotta believe that they'll be alright." A silence befell them as she clung to him, continuing to cry. "What is it, Michaela?"

"What?"

"There's somethin' else that you're not tellin' me. Somethin' that's botherin' ya more than seein' those kids go away."

Michaela took a step away from him so that she could look him in the eye even though his hands remained around her waist.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"This isn't a little promise and if you want to say no you can…"

"Just ask me, Michaela," he prompted.

"If anything ever happens to me," she began.

"Michaela, nothin' is gonna happen to you." He tried to pull her closer to him but she resisted. The rain thundered around them, soaking them both.

"Please, Sully. Please…just listen." He nodded, showing her that she had his attention. "If something were to ever happen to me, I need you to promise me that you'd look after Colleen and Brian and Matthew."

"Oh Michaela, that's what's been botherin' ya. Wonderin' what would happen to Colleen and Brian." Sully whispered, actually being somewhat relieved as to her request. He would have done anything for her but he also knew that the one thing she was asking of him was the one thing that she didn't have to ask at all.

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if they were separated or if they had to go live with their father or…or worse…if they had to live with my mother. My mother is a good person, Sully, but those children belong here in Colorado Springs with the rest of the town. And Matthew will try to take care of them himself because he's of age but he's so young and he and Ingrid have their whole lives waiting for them. I know that it's a lot to ask and that they're not really your children but…," she rambled.

He put his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Michaela, ya don't have ta ask me ta take care of Colleen, Brian, or Matthew. Those children are like my own kids, ya know that. I love them like they're my own flesh and blood. I'd do anythin' for 'em…or for you." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Besides, we won't have ta worry 'bout any of this stuff after we're married."

"Why's that?"

"Because I figure after we're married, we can adopt 'em…official."

"Adopt them?"

"Figure, if they're our kids, the law should think so, too."

"Oh, Sully," Michaela gasped, throwing herself into his arms once more. Her body shivered against his and he held her as tightly as possible.

"C'mon, we're gonna get sick if we stay out here much longer," Sully remarked a few minutes later. They released their embrace and they began walking back towards the horses with Sully's arm wrapped protectively around Michaela's shoulder.

"Sully," Michaela said as they neared the grazing horses. He turned towards her, holding her hands in his own. "I love you."

He leaned over, kissing her passionately, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too," he said as their kiss broke away. Although Sully felt like he could stay out there with her for the rest of his life, just holding her and being with her, he knew that wasn't an option.

As Sully helped Michaela onto Flash, she sneezed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Michaela blew her nose yet again, the handkerchief rubbing against the raw skin between her nose and her mouth. She cursed herself for being so stupid as to ride out in such rainy, cold weather. It served her right that she should get a cold as a result.

The clinic had been quiet for most of the day. The town seemed to know that Michaela wasn't feeling her best and they leaved her alone as much as possible. They all figured that ailments could always wait another day. Although Michaela insisted that she was fine, everyone knew that that secretly meant that she needed a break. The only man who had gone in to see Michaela that morning was a man who had gotten into a bar fight at Hank's. Eight stitches later and Michaela was alone yet again. The children had insisted that she rest but she hadn't. Then again, with no patients, she wasn't exactly overexerting herself, either. Colleen had offered to take the day out of school to watch the clinic but Michaela had sent her off, knowing that school was the highlight of Colleen's day.

Michaela looked up from her desk as the bell outside the clinic door rang. The door opened and Dorothy appeared.

"Dorothy!" Michaela exclaimed, happy to have someone to talk to.

"Michaela," Dorothy said, walking over to her with a large basket in her arms. "Ya should be restin'."

"I have been resting," Michaela insisted. Dorothy looked at her with that 'I know you're lying because I'm your best friend' look. "Well, I've only had one patient. That's rest."

Dorothy placed the basket on Michaela's desk.

"Grace's best," she said, beginning to unpack the basket.

"Seems like everyone's always bringing me food recently," Michaela realized. "I feel like I haven't sat down for a meal in weeks."

"That's because you haven't, Michaela."

"It's only been six days," Michaela replied.

It had only been six days since the Frost children had left with their Ant and Michaela hadn't stopped thinking about them. Although she had put on a strong front for Sully and the children, she had thought about the Frost children every minute of every day. Michaela knew that Sully could see beyond her "front" but he didn't say anything.

"How are you doin'?" Michaela asked.

"Well, the cold's getting better. It wasn't anything big. No fever, just a runny nose."

"I didn't mean how are you with your cold. I meant how are you?"

Michaela sighed. "I just can't help but wonder if they're alright. Children need love and affection, especially after they just lost their parents."

"Ya can't underestimate them, Michaela, children can be strong people. And that Annemarie, she'll make sure that they're all alright."

"I wish I could just see them. Really make sure that they're fine."

From the pouch around her wrist, Dorothy pulled out a piece or paper.

"Well, now you can," Dorothy said, presenting the paper to Michaela. Michaela took the paper curiously and looked at it.

"Oh, Dorothy."

"The whole town pitched in ta buy it for ya. Figured we were better off missin' a doctor for a few days than havin' a depressed doctor sittin' here all day wonderin' 'bout those kids." Michaela smiled. "And we already cleared it with Sully and the children. Colleen's gonna watch out for the clinic and Sully'll stay with the kids."

"Oh Dorothy…I…I don't know what ta say," Michaela said, gripping the stagecoach ticket in her hand.

"Just say thank you and don't put up a fight."

"Would I ever put up a fight?"

This time it was Dorothy who smiled.

"Stage leaves tomorrow mornin' and then ya can take the train right on through to St. Louis. You'll be seein' those kids 'fore anyone here even misses ya." The door opened and Sully burst inside. "Well, maybe someone will miss ya."

"Dorothy, Michaela," Sully said.

"Sully, what is it?" Michaela asked, not expecting Sully. He had said that he was going to be at the reservation all day, going hunting with Cloud Dancing and some of the younger members of the tribe. His sudden outburst made her think that something was wrong.

"Just got this," Sully said, handing Michaela another piece of paper.

Michaela took it. "Another surprise?" Michaela looked over at Dorothy who shrugged her shoulders. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

Michaela read the paper and then looked up at Sully with tears in her eyes.

"Michaela?" Dorothy questioned.

"The children…"

"What about them?" Dorothy asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"They're not living with their Ant anymore," Michaela announced.

"Then who are they living with?" Dorothy asked.

"The telegraph operator."

"What?"

"It's a letter from Annemarie. She says that their Ant decided that she didn't want them anymore and she was going to send them to an orphanage but the telegraph operator, her late husband's brother, decided to take them. He and his wife have been married for five years now and haven't been blessed with children so they welcomed the chance to raise them. They have a large cabin with some chickens and goats and the wife's a school teacher and has been teaching them all kinds of things."

"Oh, Michaela that sounds wonderful!" Dorothy said, hugging her friend. "Wait 'til I got tell everyone. They'll all be so happy."

Dorothy headed for the door but Michaela called out her name, stopping her.

"I won't be needing this anymore," Michaela said, holding out the stagecoach ticket.

"Ya don't want ta go make sure they're alright?"

Michaela shook her head. "I know they're alright. Besides, my family needs me here." Michaela looked over at Sully and they gazed at each other.

"I'll just see if we can get a refund back on that ticket." Dorothy took the ticket and excused herself. She knew that when a couple who was in love as much as they were got that look in their eye, there was no choice but to let them be together. Sully closed the door behind Dorothy and then walked over to Michaela.

"This is good news," he said.

"Very good news," she replied.

"If ya wanna still go, Michaela, I…"

"No. I don't want anything more than to be here with you and our children. Besides," she said, showing him the telegram, "the children are fine."

"And how do ya know that?"

Michaela pointed to a line of very small print at the bottom of the letter. Sully took the paper and held it closer to his face.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike," he read aloud, "we're where we belong." He smiled. "I told ya everythin' was gonna be alright."

She hugged him. "Sully…"

"Yes?"

"When you found me in the woods and you said that you wanted to adopt Colleen and Brian after we get married…did you…did you really mean that or were you just saying that bec…" He quieted her with a kiss and he didn't have to answer.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?"

She shrugged playfully. "Yes but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I thought you were going hunting with Cloud Dancing today," Michaela stated as they held each other.

"I rode out there but Cloud Dancin' said that didn't belong there. He said that I belonged somewhere else."

"Oh?"

"He said that the spirits were telling me that good news was coming to me. Said that I wouldn't know what that good news was unless I got back into town."

"I've always liked Cloud Dancing," Michaela joked.

"So have I."

"I know where I belong," Michaela said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Where's that?"

"Right here. In your arms."


End file.
